Monarchia Daemonum
The Monarchia Daemonum is one of the rarer and more accurate texts of Nyasan Demonology. Written in an obsure Celestial dialect and riddled with strange errors and omissions, it is one of the more quizical books in The Southern Continent. There are three known copies, one posessed by Harricar Bulba, one in the Royal Library of Cuthbert in Nyasa City, and one in the private collection of the Gloriosa Family. The book's author, and origin, are unknown. Introduction ''N''e Sathanicæ factionis monopolium usqueadeo porro delitescat, hanc Dæmonum Monarchiam, ex Acharonticorum Vasallorum archivo subtractam, in hujus Operis de Dæmonum præstigiis calce annectere volui, ut effascinatorum id genus hominum, qui se magos jactitare non erubescunt, curiositas, præstigiæ, vanitas, dolus, imposturæ, deliria, mens elusa, & manifesta mendacia, quinimo non ferendæ blasphemiæ, omnium mortalium, qui in mediæ lucis splendore hallucinari nolint, oculis clarissimè appareant, hoc potissimum seculo scelestissimo, quo Cuthberti regnum tam enormi impunitaque tyrannide impetitur ab iis qui Beliali palàm sacramentum præstitêre, stipendium etiam justum hauddubie recepturi: quibus & perditas has horas libenter dedico, si forte ex immensa Dei misericordia convertantur & vivant: quod ex animo iis precor, sitque felix & faustum. Ne autem curiosulus aliquis, fascino nimis detentus, hoc stultitiæ argumentum temere imitari audeat, voces hinc inde prætermisi studio, ut universa delinquendi occasio præcideretur. Inscribitur vero à maleferiato hoc hominum genere Officium spirituum, vel, Liber officiorum spirituum, seu, Liber dictus Empto. Salomonis, de principibus & regibus dæmoniorum, qui cogi possunt divina virtute & humana. At mihi nuncupabitur Monarchia Dæmonum.' Bael Primus Rex, qui est de potestate Orientis, dicitur Baël, apparens tribus capitibus, quorum unum assimilatur bufoni alterum homini, tertium feli. Rauca loquitur voce, formator morum & insignis certator, reddit hominem invisibilem & sapientem. Huic obediunt sexagintasex legiones. Agares Agares Dux primus sub potestate Orientis, apparet benevolus in senioris hominis forma, equitans in crocodilo, & in manu accipitrem portans. Cuncta linguarum genera docet optime: fugitantes reverti facit, & permanentes fugere: prælaturas & dignitates dimittit, & tripudiare facit spiritus terræ: & est de ordine Virtutum, sub sua potestate habens triginta & unam legiones. Marbas / Barbas Marbas, alias Barbas, Præses magnus, se manifestans in fortissimi leonis specie, sed ab exorcista accitus humana induitur forma, & de occultis plene respondet, morbos invehit & tollit, promovet sapientiam artiumque mechanicarum cognitionem, homines adhæc in aliam mutat formã. Præest trigintasex legionibus. Aamon Amon vel Aamon Marchio magnus & potens, prodit in lupi forma caudam habens serpentinam, & flammam evomens. Hominis autem indutus speciem, caninos ostentat dentes, & caput magno nycticoraci simile. Princeps omnium fortissimus est, intelligens præterita & futura, hinc & gratiam concilians omnium amicorum & inimicorum. Quadraginta imperat legionibus. Barbatos Barbatos magnus Comes & Dux, apparet in signo Sagittarii silvestris cum quatuor regibus tubas ferentibus. Intelligit cantus avium, canum latratus, mugitus boum & cunctorum animalium: thesauros item à magis & incantatoribus reconditos, detegit: Et est ex ordine Virtutum, partim Dominationum. Triginta præsidet legionibus. Novit præterita & futura: tam amicorum quam inimicorum animos conciliat. Prince Buer Buer Præses magnus conspicitur in signo. Absolute docet philosophiam, practicam, ethica item & logica, & herbarum vires: Dat optimos familiares: Ægros sanitati restituere novit, maxime & homines. Quinquaginta legionum habet imperium. Duke Bathym Bathym, alibi Marthim Dux magnus & fortis: Visitur constitutione viri fortissimi cum cauda serpentina, equo pallido insidens. Virtutes herbarum & lapidum pretiosorum intelligit. Cursu velocissimo hominem de regione in regionem transfert. Huic triginta subsunt legiones. Naberus / Cerberus Naberus, alias Cerberus, Marchio est fortis, forma corvi se ostentans: Si quando loquitur, raucam edit vocem. Reddit & hominem amabilem & artium intelligentem, cum primis in Rhetoricis eximium. Prælaturarum & dignitatum jacturam parit. Novendecim legiones hunc audiunt. Astaroth Astaroth Dux magnus & fortis, prodiens angelica specie turpissima, insidensque in dracone infernali, & viperam portans manu dextra. Vere respondet de præteritis, præsentibus, futuris & occultis. Libenter de spirituum creatore, & eorundem lapsu loquitur, quomodo peccaverint & ceciderint. Se spontè non prolapsum esse dicit. Reddit hominem mire eruditum in artibus liberalibus. Quadraginta legionibus imperat. Ab hoc quilibet exorcista caveat, ne prope nimis cum admittat, ob fœtorem intolerabilem quem expirat. Itaque annulum argenteum magicum in manu sua juxta faciem teneat, quo se ab injuria facile tuebitur. Furcas Forras vel Forcas magnus Præses est: visitur forma viri fortissimi, & in humana specie vires herbarum & lapidum preciosorum intelligit. Plene docet Logica, Ethica & eorundem partes. Reddit hominem invisibilem, ingeniosum, loquacem & vivacem: Amissa recuperat, thesauros detegit. Dominium viginti novem legionum habet. High Prince Malphas Malphas magnus Præses, conspicitur corvo similis: sed hominis idolum indutus rauca fatur voce. Domos & turres ingentes mire extruit, & obvios cito facit artifices maximos: Hostium vero ædes & turres dejicit. Famulos suppeditat non malos. Sacrificia libenter suscipit, at sacrificatores omnes fallit. Quadraginta huic parent legiones. Sabnac / Salmac Sabnac, alias Salmac, Marchio magnus & fortis: prodit ut miles armatus, capite leonis, in pallido equo infidens. Hominis formam transmutat mire: Turres magnas armis plenas ædificat, item castra & civitates. Triginta dies ex mandato exorcistæ homini vulnera putrida & verminantia infligit. Familiares conciliat bonos: dominium exercens quinquaginta legionum. Category:Primary Source